Broken Records
by Cibeliana
Summary: After a year Gyu Won had comeback from UK, but Le Sin and her had not spoken one word, so after their 1º conversation being told to not look for him breaks her, and receive a call from USA can be her heart saver, but there, can she forget Sin and meet someone else enters her heart? What if he's equally heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

"Did something happen?" Soo Myung asked me putting the beer on the table "coming to drink in the middle of the day…"

I didn't waited for him to finish setting the table as I grabbed one garrafa and gulped down, the last conversation with Le Sin still playing on my mind as if stuck on replay

"What are you doing? Did something happen?"

_Aah Bo Oon, if I told you what just happen you wouldn't be stopping me from drinking…_

Suddenly my phone went off distracting me from the duo in front of me and my drinking, picking it up the ID said Mike, one of the students-actors that passed that one year with me on UK, it wasn't really strange for him to call me, but at this time of the day I would think he would be off with some girl…or guy..

"Hey Mike…" I answered in english

"Gyu Won…sorry to call you this suddenly, and asking the impossible, but we need you girl!" he said fast in the other line

"Wait, hold on the thought Mike!" looking at the duo that was weirdly staring at me ii just made a signal that I would be outside and went away, putting the phone back at the ear I answered the guy "so what happened? Is everyone in the company okay?"

"yes…and no, our lead actress in our new musical, Liz, remember her? From Starbitch companie?"

"Starsships? Your rival? Yes… why?"

"Well, she got on a accident…and can't participate, needing a new lead the director asked for a substitute…and we _kinda _said your name… He thought about it and now he want you girl"

"What? But..now…director..new musical here…"

_'There's no need to look for me in the future…'_ LeSin words spoke to me on my mind… _I'm sorry director, but maybe this way you can have him in the music production…_

"in how much time do you guys need me?" I asked

"there's no need, you said something about another musical, is it with your ex? You guys can repach that way…" he said kindly to me

"no, they don't need me…" _in both ways _"so do you guys need me when?"

With a sigh he told me that if I was really going I was needed to sooner I could get there, after saying goodbye and sending one to the other guys I walked back to the room to get my purse.

"GyuWon? Who was that?" Bon Oon asked me once I was back at the table, getting my purse and drinking one more sip at the beer, I answered that it was a friend and that I was already going, after saying my goodbyes I walked straight home.

It wasn't that I was a masochist, but as I was passing home I couldn't help but look straight to Le Sin house, it wasn't my fault to that my heart broke each and every time Iooked at it, it was my fool heart that liked the pain and didn't stop loving Le Sin, even after one year after the break up. Maybe this time it will… Maybe this trip to EUA will help me get over… Just like it apparently did with his love for me.

"Yah unnie!" I heard coming from the house I was staring at, Jung Hyun came out from her house staring as if I had committed a sin. Not long after her mom showed up too "how dare you stay staring at our house after all this time, after you left I even thought my eyebrows aren't growing! Go leave, we don't need you here!"

"Aish this kid… Don't go talking like that just for revenge… Jung Hyun-ah!"

"Don't anger yourself auntie, and don't worry Jung Hyung, you won't see me much after today… if you see me…" I said thinking about my newly idea to go participate a musical in EUA "I'm going, goodbye autie, Jung Hyun…" I bowed and entered home, thinking hard about my decision.

Should I go or not?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hard decision to make, but once the next morning came Gyu Won already had her mind made, she talked with her father, to Fred – since Mike wasn't available – and with her new boss, AKA Lydia – the director – that brought her plane ticket to the same day, saying that goodbyes aren't that good and long so it was only for those who mattered and go take the plane at 4pm.

Now being 2pm she already made her bags and was walking and preparing what she was going to say to director Seok Hyun, as he himself had given her the script…

"But then again, they do have a lot of new girl this year, I'm not the only one that can act, and Mike…Lydia and Fred need me…"

"Talking to yourself now Gyu Won?" someone asked behind her, turning she saw the man she was looking for "UK really changed you…"

"Ah! Director I was looking for you!"

"Me? Why? Already asking me about the musical? You have to do the auditions, you know? Is not because you're famous now that you'll get then character only asking" he teased and she gave a small smile back

"No, actually it is about the musical, but I'm just saying that I'm not going to participate…"

"What? Why? Is it because of Le Sin? You don't have to worry…"

"No actually yesterday I received a call from a friend that is working in the USA, and their lead actress is hurt so they said my name and Lydia now wants me… I really can refuse a friend in need… and the musical they are doing is one that I watched when away and I really would love to do it…" _And that way you guys can have Le Sin in the music, he's way more important than me…_

After some minutes stunned the director snapped out his stupor from the news and faked a smile to Gyu Won, he really didn't want her going to the US now, but if that's was what she wante, who was he to say something, even if he knew Le Sin would be heartbroken. Again.

"If that's so… well… Congratulations Gyu Won!"

"A thank you director… I need to say my goodbye to the girls and grandpa before I go, if I don't see her and you do, please say my goodbyes to professor to me…thank you, and see you director"

"Wait, already…what about Sin, him too?" director mumbled to himself as he watched his protégé walking away, he knew it wasn't going to do well… But maybe this is a punishment for Sin for not telling her all that, and breaking up on top of that.

Walking away to find his lover Seok Hyun thought all about what would happen from now on.

It wasn't all pretty.

As for Gyu Won she went walking around finding her friends and telling about her trip. She would miss all of them, she would miss _him_, but since he didn't want her looking for him it wasn't as if he would miss her. Once all goodbyes were told and it was already 3pm she went back home to say goodbye to grandpa, another one that didn't care what she did, and after that she only needed togo to the airport. Easy stuff.

You could tell that it was easy to say 'easy stuff', but not to happen, especially for someone rotting to everything to go smooth. Which was Gyu Won case, but looking like there's no such thing as luck for her there, once she said goodbye to grandpa and was waiting for her cab with bags and all exchanging messages with Mike, destiny decided to trick her and make the one and only Le Sin get out of his house.

Seeing all the bags and the woman in front of him the guy had a shock.

"Gyu Won, where are you going? You don't have to go drastic all because of me…"

"I'm not, something came up and I'm going to the Estates…"

"What…" he said shocked, even if he wasn't all ready to go and tell her about everything he didn't want her so far away so soon.

"the guys need me, and since my friends are in need I will go and help them up, that's what friends do right?" she answered stabbing him in the heart "we help each other in times of need, that's it, if they tell us they are in need and don't hide away it…" stab after stab she flipped her hair to cover her face, that shower her own heartbreaking face "and, anyways, it is a musical that I watched once in this year I been away and had quite liked, so it will be not a problem… oh the cab is coming, goodbye Le Sin, maybe we will see each other when I come back. Bye!"

Hiding her pain for some seconds she hold up all the pain tears that were trying to get out and let a small smile come to her face, showing it to LeSin as her last face to remember she turned around and let all the tears go, as she walked to the cab she didn't turn her face once, not wanting to show her tears.

As for him, he was so shocked with the news, and heartbroken, again, that he couldn't even move. He only stared her back walking away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

A\n: soo…. For some reason I wrote the main you've fallen for me character names wrong… so from now on I'm gonna put it right…but I'm too hella lazy to make it right on the first two chaps…that and…is one in the freaking morning…

Anyways… enjoy the cap

In the cab Kyu Won shed all the tears she could in the name of her love for Lee Shin, promising that it would be the last time she would ever shed a tear for him and their dead love. She couldn't even promise that she would forget him, she went through a lot for him, in both hate and love moments, for it, but she said to herself that she would at least never cry for their past anymore.

Arriving at the airport she send her bags away and waited for her plane to arrive.

The same was happening to the guy next to her, the only difference is that he was talking, or just plain listening, on the phone.

"_Yoon Ji Hoo, do you have any idea how crazy you made all F4 and Jan Di disappearing like that? Joon Pyo was ready to call a hole army just to go find you…and Won Bin was almost calling his guys from the underworld, and you know that he hates it!"_

_"_I know Yi Jung, but they called me here and I can't leave one of my granpa hospital unprotected…"

"_Yes, but you could have told us! Now I don't Joon Pyo wanted for you to be there when he proposed…"_

_'more of why I'm not going back…I need time to forget her… to accept that she will be marrying my best friend…'_

_"_I know, but they asked me here, and now I'm needed in the US…I'll be back for the weeding, don't worry, tell that to Joon Pyo too…and for Jan Di… the plane is coming bye Yi Jung, good luck on asking Ga Eul to go to the weeding with you…bye"

"_Yah! Who…"_

Kyu Won didn't want to snip around in others conversation, but she felt awkward when all the female population was staring to someone so close to her,that she end up turning to him, and the male – Yi Jung – was talking so loudly that it has been made impossible to not listen to the conversation… on his part anyways… And if she understood correctly what she heard, they were on the same boat, not on the same seat as her ex-boyfriend wasn't to get married with her friend, but on the same boat of being without their loved one they were.

Seeing that he was ending the call Kyu Won turned rapidly her head and stopped staring at him, looking at the window she found that he was telling his friend the truth…the airplane was really coming.

Hearing a sigh on her side Kyu Won turned to look at the guy on her side, really looking at him for the first time she found why all the female population was staring at him, yes Lee Shin was handsome and cute, but… this _Ji Hoon,_ if she heard his name right, was absolutely gorgeous. Put him side by side with Mike and Fred on a musical or on a play and the director would be rich even if the story was all crap. Blushing at her line of thought she went back to staring the window where they could see the planes coming and going.

'_I know I just end up saying that I wouldn't cry for Lee Shin anymore, but isn't it a bit drastic heart? Already making me blush in the same day I just said a goodbye for our nonexisting relationship?'_

Thinking back at her ex-boyfriend did it, forgetting all about the gorgeous guy beside her, her thoughts went back to all their memories, from when she was his slave and when they were together… as she promised she wouldn't cry, she didn't, but as her heart never told he wouldn't bring pain each and everytime she thought about him, she felt all the pain from their breakup last year… mixed with the pain from her second heartbreak…

_'There's no need to look for me in the future…'_

Clutching her heart discreetly, she never heard the calling from her plane, and if it wasn't for Ji Hoon she would have lost it, and have a very pissed Lydia to answer afterwards.

Thanking him for bringing her out of the stupor she ran to enter the line, losing the sympathy look coming from him… and a person watching from behind the glass door of the waiting room his love walking away from him…again.

Once seated on her place on the plane Kyu won watched as a lot of families seated together, as couples snuggled in their seats and at the window. It had been so little time since she went back to korea from her last musical and she was already leaving, it was really a pitty that she wasn't staying for good this time, staying with her father, that now was probably dating Shin mother…and her Grandfather that had taken Shin sister as his protégé… and the director…that…

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned around to see what had made her snap out of it only to see him at her side… The gorgeous man…staring blankly at her and then sighing and turning to the front…

'_I don't know if I should call him rude or to be worried…worried that if I look at me I see just that staring at me…'_

Lost again in thought Kyu Won never noticed the plane taking flight, or her seat mate buddy turning back at her and staring her black face.

Yes, they were both on the same boat alright, both were blank inside and out, both were broken because of love.


End file.
